


Lost in Stasis

by A Magiluna Stormwriter (ariestess)



Series: #666foryou [489]
Category: Damien (TV)
Genre: Gen, Nightmares, Post-Series, Religious Conflict, Religious Imagery & Symbolism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-04
Updated: 2016-11-04
Packaged: 2018-08-30 08:27:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 393
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8525974
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ariestess/pseuds/A%20Magiluna%20Stormwriter
Summary: He has no idea where to go from this point, how to deal with the events of that night in conjunction to the rest of his life.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Date Written: 7 November 2016  
> Word Count: 393  
> Prompt: “Looks like we’ll be trapped for a while…”  
> Summary: He has no idea where to go from this point, how to deal with the events of that night in conjunction to the rest of his life.  
> Spoilers: Post-series, taking place approximately twenty weeks after the events of episode 01x10 "Ave Satani." Beyond that, everything we learned in these 10 episodes is up for grabs.  
> Warnings: No standard warnings apply.  
> Series: #666foryou  
> Series: Alliances  
> Website: ShatterStorm Productions – Doggie Duo  
> Link to: http://bdkk.shatterstorm.net/  
> Archive: ShatterStorm Productions & AO3 only…all others ask for permission & we'll see…  
> Feedback: Constructive criticism is always welcome.
> 
> Author’s Disclaimer: "Damien," "The Omen," the characters, and situations depicted are the property of Glen Mazzara, David Seltzer, 20th Century Fox Television, Fox 21, and A&E Television Networks. This piece of fan fiction was created for entertainment not monetary purposes. Previously unrecognized characters and places, and this story, are copyrighted to the author. Any similarity to real persons, living or dead, is coincidental and not intended by the author. This site is in no way affiliated with "Damien," "The Omen," A&E, or any representatives of the actors.
> 
> Author’s Notes: This was supposed to focus on Damien and Sr. Greta. The fact that it shifted to a more esoteric piece from Damien's POV doesn't surprise me at all. I want to get more into this kind of concept again in this project.
> 
> Dedication: This is part of a series of stories to thank the phenomenal creative team of _Damien_ , both in front of and behind the camera.
> 
> Beta: theonlyspl

There are nights, even four months later, when he wakes up from nightmares of being lowered into that grave. And really, what else could that hole be called? It was only slightly larger than the board he was tied to with thorny vines. How is that any different than the grave that holds the coffin?

He doesn't let the others know about his nocturnal recollections of that night. It's not that he doesn't trust them with the information, because he knows every last one of them is loyal and wants the best for him. No, he doesn't tell them because he doesn't have an easy way to explain what happened during that hour or so that he was struggling against both thorns and spiritual warfare.

He still has scars from those thorns, from the dagger than Sister Greta stabbed into his side. Only the dagger wound still gives him any kind of trouble. He still isn't sure if this is because it was a relatively deep wound or if it's caused by the specific weapon used.

Two of the daggers are peripherally in his possession. Ann has control of both, and he's fine with that. He knows she won't use them against him. From what he understands, the Vatican has four others of the set. And somehow there is one that is lost to everyone and everything. He knows he should be worried about those five daggers that aren't in his possession, but he leaves that to Ann and her greater knowledge of the lore behind what his life has become. Or maybe what it's always been. He's not really sure what it all means, and he probably should consider looking more deeply into the history and lore of who and what he is.

What he really wants to know is whether or not the Vatican is after him. There was talk of possible assassins sent after him, but no one has surfaced in four months, so he doesn't really believe they consider him any kind of risk. Between his ascension and the deaths of Sister Greta and her fellow nuns, the Vatican should have been hot on his heels. But nothing like that has happened.

He has no idea where to go from this point, how to deal with the events of that night in conjunction to the rest of his life.


End file.
